


Come A Little Closer

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also for Ash, F/F, Supercat Week, day 5: Distance, if you scroll around, now set it to maximum, nsfw obviously, okay, supercat, take out your microscope, there are 5 orgasms and 1 non-descript orgasm, you'll find the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara feels a little off kilter after a fight. She goes to see Cat.





	Come A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupergaySupercat (octoplods)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).



> SuperCat Week 3, Day 5: Distance
> 
> Thank you SuperCityCarnival for the orgasm count. And also, sorry. But I love you, don't hold this against me <3
> 
> Thank you TheQueenOfTheLight for betaing the first half. Enjoy what I added ;D
> 
> Thank you Rtarara for helping me pick the dildo color. I can always count on you <3
> 
> And of course, thank you SuperGaySuperCat for the initial inspiration. You inspire us all <3

The fight didn't go well. She couldn't get away from the Dranx fast enough. It'd almost killed her, if Alex hadn't… Kara shuddered at the thought and tossed herself into the sky.

There'd been too many close calls recently. She felt on edge, almost panicky.

Alex wanted her to sleep under the sun lamps but Kara couldn't stand the idea of spending the night in the DEO’s sterilized walls. She could feel the sun's rays shrinking from her. It always felt like that when her powers were about to go.

She stared at the sun as she flew, she had another half hour before nightfall. She'd be powerless as soon as darkness fell.

She didn't mean to fly toward the ocean, her body just took over. By the time she realized where she was headed she was already halfway across the Pacific. Once the idea was in her head though, Kara couldn't bring herself to turn around, she wasn't 100% sure she could make it back to land either.

She flew just a little faster at that thought.

She knew the hotel room, situated just outside Paris, she hadn't meant to go though. Cat was only there for a week on business. She was returning to the US in just a few days...

But, Rao, she wanted to see Cat. It'd been nearly four months since the media mogul had dived all the way to Europe for a reason only Cat knew. Only two months later, Kara'd followed at Alex's insistence.

Apparently, she wasn't so subtle with her moping. Nor her nearly continuous text message conversations with her former boss.

It'd been a long two months of flights over the Pacific and beautiful evenings in ever-changing cities. Evenings spent relearning everything about the woman her mind was still so caught up on.

Her commlink buzzed in her ear over Turkey and Kara tapped the line on, “Yeah?”

“Hey,” Alex’s voice was strained, worried. “Are you okay?”

The tracking device. Kara sighed and shook her head, “Yeah, Alex just… just following your advice.”

She could practically hear Alex grinding her teeth over the static. “okay… just, call me if you need anything okay?”

Kara closed her eyes, not the best habit while flying, but she was lower than most air traffic. “Yeah, but Alex?” Her sister hummed and Kara could picture her standing with her fingers pressed to her temple, a headache just setting in. “Do me a favor and spend the night with Maggie, okay?”

Alex huffed and Kara grinned, a little piece of her settling at the sound, “Yes, mother.”

She listened to Alex breathe for a moment and looked down as she crossed into Hungary. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” That immediate response never failed to turn the corners of Kara's lips up. “Get some rest.”

“Psh, listen to your own advice.” She chuckled and clicked the comm off. Alex would have a good evening at least.

Darkness rose to meet her, as the last rays of the sun settled over the horizon. She felt her altitude dropping and Kara grimaced. She could still make it.

Her landing wasn't much of a landing. She barreled into a chaise lounger on the balcony of Cat's room at thirty-three miles per hour. It wasn't pretty, but she was down.

At least the balcony held.

Kara rolled onto her back and sighed. The last of the sunlight seemed to leech from her bones and she felt the cool breeze for the first time in over a month. The sliding door opened and Cat nearly cursed in surprise at Kara sprawled out on her balcony. Kara grinned, she couldn't help it, she'd missed Cat.

She'd missed, even if it was only a few days, how Cat could settle her. One witty remark and everything seemed so much lighter. The world balanced on Kara's shoulders but she could breathe in this woman's presence.

She'd known she was in deep when she realized that only Alex had ever settled her like Cat could.

“Kara? I thought you were going to stay state-side? What hap-” Cat stopped when Kara stood.

Maybe it was the soot or the slashes in her suit, heck, maybe it was the huge grin spread over Kara's face. Whatever the reason, Cat just placed her hands on her hips and waited for Kara's explanation.

“I missed you.”

Cat softened, like Kara knew she would, and she shook her head. “So you flew halfway around the world right after a fight?”

She heard Cat huff, even powerless, as she nodded and picked her way carefully out of the wreckage of the lounger. Kara glanced at a porcelain shard, oh, a planter too. She looked back up and caught Cat's searching gaze.

That look went from curious to furious in about a second and Kara held up her hands at the words about to spill from Cat's lips, “I would've been powerless tonight anyway! I wanted to see you!”

“So you flew over open ocean to get here?” Cat tossed her hands up and glared at Kara. “No! That’s idiotic, Kara!”

Kara grimaced and hung her head. She'd just felt so… out of it. She wanted her rock and Alex needed a night off. She just needed someone to be with. “I know, I know, I just… can we talk about this in the morning, please?”

She watched the muscles of Cat's jaw work and didn't meet her eyes. Everything felt too oppressive, even more so with gravity pulling at her limbs.

Cat sighed and nodded, “yes, of course, come here.” She held out her hand and Kara let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

Cat smelled slightly different, Paris hotels stocked one of Kara's favorite scents. Cat's hair was still damp from her shower and Kara pressed a kiss into the skin of her neck.

“You smell good.”

She heard Cat chuckle and nuzzled a little harder into her neck. “Hmm, well I asked for the _Miel et Vanille_ because my girlfriend can cross oceans at Mach 8.”

Fingers stroked through her hair and Kara grinned, of course, Cat would. She thought of everything. Kara pulled back and pressed a kiss to even honey-and-vanilla-flavored lips, lips still tugged up in a smile.

She felt different without her powers. Cat felt different. The usual thudding of her pulse was so quiet and Kara couldn't see the individual lines crisscrossing her skin. It was almost like a blanket was tossed over all of her senses.

Except touch. She couldn't focus her skin receptors like normal, so every touch felt equally forceful. She could feel the skin of her scalp give way to Cat's gentle nails as she pulled Kara deeper into their kiss.

And her lips. Kara's lips tingled almost painfully, like the time she'd first showered powerless at the DEO, the water pounding against her face.

Cat slid her tongue across Kara's lip and Kara didn't have to loosen her grip on Cat's shirt. She couldn't accidentally hurt Cat now.

“I want to feel you.”

Cat's breath stuttered against hers at the declaration. “I'm right here, Kara. I'm right here.”

The feeling hit Kara like a physical blow. She had to feel Cat, now. She'd nearly lost this again tonight, _again, again, again…_

She slipped her fingers behind Cat's neck and pulled her closer, reconnecting their lips. Cat was warm and soft. The cool night breeze streamed over the rips in her suit and Kara shivered.

The fingers in her hair carded through those strands one last time before curling into her shoulders. Cat's hands felt heavy, a good heavy. A heaviness that showed she was alive.

_Alive, alive, alive and breathing, heart beating, soul singing, Rao’s light always streaming…_

Kara grappled at Cat's night shirt, lifting it so she could skim her nails over the supple skin below. She couldn't feel the individual, tiny hairs littering Cat's torso nor the blood pumping through her veins. But Cat pressed into her hands and lips and the whole really was greater than the parts.

She just wanted all of the woman in her arms. She broke the kiss and dipped her head to press her lips along Cat's neck and exposed shoulder. She could hear Cat's tiny, rushed breaths but they didn't fill her ears. The cars below them were but a low drone that didn't even pull Kara's attention.

She felt… here. Not trapped on the balcony with Cat, but wholly in her present location. It was nice. She didn't think about close calls or Alex screaming her name with the soft skin pinkening under her attention.

Cat's nipples were already half hard when Kara palmed over them. She smiled before her next kiss and whispered above the breeze, “You were hoping for this too.”

The hands at her shoulders squeezed, not even hard and Kara could still feel it, and Cat let out a huff. “Well, I wasn't expecting this on my balcony, but it is oddly fitting for our relationship.”

“Hmm?” Kara let her eyes fall shut before bending to mouth at Cat's breasts and sternum.

Cat groaned, barely audible, and curled one hand into Kara's shoulder blade. “Well, we've had a lot,” Kara finally took Cat's hardened nub between her lips and Cat breathed out an ‘oh’ before continuing, “a lot happen on balconies.”

Kara hummed her agreement and Cat twitched against her. “The first time I took off my glasses.” She trailed her fingers down Cat's torso and followed them with her lips.

Her knees felt the soft impact with the mat spread across the balcony floor and Kara twisted so her back was braced against the railing. Cat's shorts weren't made of a material Kara’d ever encountered while powerless. The seams ridged out, almost like they were designed to have her fingers run over them.

“Mmh,” Cat nodded her head and pushed out a breath. “I was instrumental in making sure you didn't blow up half of National City.” Her voice hitched up as Kara pulled down those shorts and the black panties underneath, “That happened on my balcony.”

Kara smiled at the memory and settled her hands on Cat's hips. She pulled the older woman forward and nipped along her hip bone. She didn't feel every vibration of the metal at her back when Cat thudded her palms on the railing, just one dull thump.

“It's where you said ‘goodbye’.” She wasn't sure if Cat heard her until the palms on the railing hooked under her chin and pulled her up to look into Cat's eyes.

“Kara, I'm not going anywhere. That balcony was also where I said ‘I'll be back’.” Kara couldn't see every fleck of green in her eyes, but she could see the seriousness in her expression. She could feel how steady Cat's hands were against her cheeks.

She leaned into those hands and Cat bent to kiss the top of her head. Her eyes slipped shut and Kara just knelt there in the cool breeze for a moment.

Cat's gentle voice pulled her eyes open again, “We don't have to continue, you know. I wouldn't mind a snuggle buddy tonight.”

Kara grinned, the skin around her eyes crinkling. Maybe it was just Cat Grant saying ‘snuggle buddy’ on a Paris hotel balcony in nothing but a nightshirt, but a weight seemed to topple off her chest.

She shot Cat a coy glance before slipping her right hand to cup Cat's core, “Are you sure you'd last the night?” The sharp intake of breath only widened Kara's smirk.

Cat rolled her eyes and released Kara's face to place her hands back on her hips. Only Cat Grant would try the intimidation route pantsless… “Give me five minutes in the admittedly decedent _salle de bains_ and I'll be right as rain.”

That tugged a laugh from Kara and she pressed a kiss to Cat's stomach. “Thank you, Cat.” She pulled Cat a step closer, forcing her legs to part around her own prone form. “But there are only so many chances for Paris balcony sex.”

Cat placed her palms on the railing again and Kara heard her chuckle. “I'm sure we could arrange for something in the future. It is France after all, I'm sure there's a package that would include the chance.”

Kara hummed in agreement, smiling against Cat's skin, and slipped her fingers into the warmth between Cat's legs. She spread Cat's folds and watched the slow trickle of Cat's sex down her fingers. Who knew Paris lights could reflect so well off her cupped palm?

She leaned in and closed her eyes. Cat smelled… softer, her scent wasn't the same permeating headiness that pooled in Kara’s lungs and sent heat to her own core. It was almost delicate and Kara swiped her tongue against her palm for a taste.

Vanilla-y. Cat had kept up with the theme and used vanilla body soap as well.

Kara suddenly had the urge for vanilla ice cream. Vanilla ice cream on Cat. Vanilla ice cream would be magnificent on Cat's skin. She hummed at the thought, another time perhaps, and leaned in to join her fingers.

She always noticed the slickness and heat, how Cat had the slightest bumpy texture to herself. But this time she couldn't feel Cat's pulse racing along her tongue or thudding against her fingers as she slowly eased Cat open to the evening chill.

She loved how the liquid there followed gravity just as she now did. She leaned up and into Cat, pulling that liquid up away from Cat's entrance to suck lightly on her half-hard clit.

“Kara” Cat pitched her hips forward with the groan and Kara moved her left hand to cup just below Cat's ass. Just far enough up her inner thigh that Kara could stretch her fingers to dip them into wet heat as well.

She pressed up against Cat's pubic bone with a single finger and dragged the finger forward to meet her lips. Cat usually felt delicate in her hands, like a bird with its hollow bones. But right now, she felt solid and so… pliant.

Kara dragged her finger back, drawing a subdued moan from the throat above her, to press into Cat's core. Cat jerked and Kara pulled her left leg forward further to brace her better.

Cat's first audible gasp came when Kara tilted her head back to suck at Cat's folds, clit, her own fingers… she was rewarded with another jerk of Cat's hips. Her head bumped gently against the railing behind her and Kara hummed.

She hadn't meant to let Cat move her. But move her Cat did and that was new.

A good new.

She didn't try to lean back off the railing, she just hooked her left hand under Cat's leg and then up to find a handhold on her ass. She sucked again at Cat's clit before sliding two fingers inside her. The movement caused them both to gasp.

Cat thrust down into Kara's hand and her fingers were engulfed in slick heat. Even Cat's walls felt different, the muscles squeezed and rippled around her. The curve of her pelvis just inside, the pull on her fingers as Cat clenched and released her...

She couldn't press in hard enough from this angle to hurt Cat, not powerless, so she met Cat thrust for thrust. Every gasp from the woman above her drove her to suck a little harder on the clit in front of her.

“K-” Cat clenched around her and Kara pressed inside, curling her fingers. Cat's hips jumped forward and Kara traced a ‘C’ over Cat's clit, smiling at the curse it drew from Cat.

“Fuck, Kara, I-” she didn't open her eyes to watch how Cat threw her head back as she came, how the muscles in her jaw and neck clenched in her ecstasy. Kara knew what Cat's body looked like, she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of Cat coming apart around her with nothing but the breeze to distract her.

Cat rocked her hips a few more times before breathing out raggedly. Kara licked once more along her folds and sat back, making sure Cat was stable to stand on her own.

She removed her fingers and looked down to take them into her mouth. The vanilla flavor was nearly gone, the headiness returning. It was so distinctly Cat.

There were pins and needles in her legs and her right arm was just starting to burn from her ministrations, but Kara just breathed in the Paris night air and sat back.

Until a finger and thumb gently tilted her head up to meet Cat's eyes. She sucked in a breath at the fire in them, “Bed, on your hands and knees.”

Kara didn't hesitate. She stood, shook out her legs, and moved to take a step forward before Cat dragged her back into a searing kiss. Kara groaned and leaned her against the railing, Cat's hands framing her face.

“I like the taste of you when I can't block anything out.” Kara huffed, she nipped at Cat's lower lip and Cat groaned. Her eyes fluttered shut and she pressed back into Cat.

She slipped her leg between Cat's slick thighs and licked into Cat's mouth. Cat pushed on her shoulders, but not hard enough to press her back. Kara grunted and rocked her leg up, she had more than enough strength for this.

Cat gasped and pulled back, leaning over the railing to disconnect their lips. “Bed, Kara, oh!” She jerked her hips forward and Kara bent to suck marks into her neck and along her collarbone.

She made sure the rough seam of her suit slid against Cat's slick center with each thrust up. Cat scraped her nails into Kara's shoulders and Kara groaned at the sting.

“Fuck, Kar-” Kara pulled on Cat's hips and she slapped her thigh up. She bit down on Cat's pulse point and Cat tumbled into another orgasm, shaking through her gritted teeth.

Kara kissed along her neck and eventually up to her cheek and jaw. She held her leg still as Cat came down slowly.

“Jesus, Kara.” Cat huffed and Kara smiled against her cheek. “Now I'm going to need a minute.”

“Well,” Kara chuckled and pressed another kiss to Cat's cheek, “I've got all night.”

Cat smirked and tangled her fingers in the blonde hair still down across Kara's shoulders. “Good, we're going to need it. Now, strip, hands and knees.”

Kara grinned, “I thought you needed a minute?”

“By the time you get your ass in bed, I'll already ha-” Kara pulled her thigh back and Cat tripped over her words. She glared at Kara who just laughed and started pulling off her suit while walking backward.

Cat took a breath before following. She didn't head toward the bed though, Kara watched her walk to the dresser and root around in the top drawer.

She shucked off her boots and finished wiggling out of her suit. It was always so much harder to get into and out of without powers. The material really wasn't that comfortable.

She kneeled on the bed and ran her fingers over the pristine sheets. They were nicer than the ones she had at home, probably specially delivered for Cat's stay.

A grunt of satisfaction made Kara turn and her eyebrows popped up in surprise. “You just carry a strap-on with you when you travel?” Kara frowned in disbelief. Well, it wasn't that hard to believe but still, that seemed rather … prepared.

“You’re the one with the Boy Scout for a cousin, shouldn’t you know their motto?” Cat tossed at Kara as she slipped the straps around her legs. “Besides, who can resist airport security blubbering in embarrassment when they see the X-ray of my bag?”

Kara smiled, she could only imagine their reaction. But she didn't dwell on the thought for long, Cat fixed the pearlescent, dark blue dildo into place and grimaced. Kara watched her fiddle for a moment before sucking in a breath and shifting the whole setup until it rested comfortably on her hips.

Cat looked up at her and frowned again, “I thought I said ‘hands and knees’.” She motioned for Kara to turn back around and bend over and Kara did so.

The bed shifted under Cat's weight and Kara shivered in anticipation. They'd used one before, in Cat's beach house nearly a month ago, but she was powerless this time.

She couldn't feel Cat's body heat or sense her position in the room. Cat just knelt behind her and Kara itched to look back. She turned her head and her eyes bugged out.

Cat sat on her haunches, one hand wrapped around the blue dildo between her legs, pumping up and down leisurely. Kara watched her tip a bottle of lube off the bed and she really wasn't sure Cat would need that.

“Just in case.” She winked at Kara and brought her now wet hand to trail up the inside of Kara's thigh. She paused when she felt the wet heat already trickling down Kara's legs, “Well then. Maybe I was too prepared.”

Kara could hear Cat smirk, that and the nails on her flesh sent another shiver through her. She could still taste Cat, it was intoxicating.

She wasn't sure she'd even last a minute under Cat's touch.

The slap to her ass was completely unexpected and Kara cried out in surprise. “No drifting off now.” Cat leaned over her and nipped sharply at her shoulder. “I want you right here with me.”

She only nodded in reply, she wasn't sure her voice would hold. The sting on her flesh wasn't something she'd ever expected to experience. It wasn't bad at all.

Cat pressed her fingers to the insides of Kara's thighs, spreading her, before pausing again. Kara whined, she didn't want Cat to slow down at this point. She needed Cat. Cat merely hummed behind her.

“I can mark you.”

It wasn't a physical stimulus that made Kara shiver for the third time, it was just Cat's purr. The nails at her thighs left but returned to scrape down her back. One long rake that had Kara whimpering and nearly on her elbows.

That sting she'd only ever thought of as an aftermath of battle. But this… this was incredible. She couldn't shut out the pain and it just kept heightening her sense of touch.

She'd never felt so breathless. Cat's teeth and nails were everywhere; her back, shoulders, ass, stomach, thighs… Kara could barely focus on the last scraping sting before another blossomed somewhere else on her skin.

Her core throbbed. Her legs were still spread and she clenched on nothing. She couldn't feel the minute airflow changes between her folds, just the chill of the room. She had no friction to relieve herself on.

“Please, Ca-” Another pull of nails, this time up her thigh and right into her heat. Kara slipped from her hands, her head and elbows hitting the bed as she groaned. Those fingers spread her open and she felt Cat shuffle forward to lean over her again.

“I wonder…” Cat slipped one hand away from Kara and she gasped against the sheets. “How much attention…” Cat blew over Kara's flushed and bruising back and Kara couldn't help but rock back against her. “Will it take…” Cold silicone pushed up to lay flat against her pelvis and Kara cried out at the feeling. “For you to scream my name?”

Kara gasped as Cat's hand cracked down against her ass again, propelling her right into the silicone pressed against her clit. She jerked and folded into herself, clenching at the sheets as her toes curled.

The orgasm was nearly painful and Kara groaned as her whole body wracked with tremors. She stayed on her knees and elbows though and she felt kisses pressed across her back until she could shake her head and roll back against Cat again.

This wasn't enough. She needed more. She wanted Cat with every fiber of her being. The fire coursing through her gut wasn't nearly doused.

“Mmh, not enough yet?” Cat huffed and pushed Kara forward so the strap-on slipped back away from her. Kara groaned at the loss. The silicone was different than the opaque glass one they'd used at Cat's house.

It was ridged for one. And stayed warm after their start. She wanted to know what those ridges would feel like tugging against her walls.

She shook her head again. She was so keyed up, even right after an orgasm, that she couldn't concentrate on what Cat was doing. She didn't realize what the older woman was up to until the tip of the dildo pressed against her entrance.

“Remember, we will stop anytime you want to.” She almost couldn't understand Cat's words. But she nodded as the meaning slowly sunk in.

Then she shook her head ‘no’, “Don't - don't stop. Please.”

Cat complied and pushed her hips forward. Kara's mouth dropped open. The stretch was completely different. She couldn't control how far the dildo would go, nor anything else for that matter.

She was lost to the sensation of Cat between her thighs.

In, slick walls, that fullness, and Cat's hips slapping against her own. Every grunt Cat let out as Kara rolled back to meet her. The nails digging into her thighs… everything.

Out, clenching, silicone ridges, and the flush of cool air across her smarting ass. Every huff as Cat caught her breath. The sweat already trickling down their sides… all of it.

“Cat- C- can't. I can't” Her legs felt like jelly. They burned like she'd run a thousand miles. Her arms ached with their load and every thrust in arched her back a little farther.

“Begging is a step- unf - up Kara.” Cat thumped into her, half thrusting, and half just dragging Kara back to meet her. Those nails still scraping against her skin. “But that's not -huh- screaming my name.”

Kara shuddered, her legs gave out beneath her and Cat finished her thrust in with Kara flat against the bed. Cat hadn't expected Kara to slip and her momentum carried her bodily further until she had to catch herself with her arms on either side of Kara's torso.

Kara cried out with the force of Cat's thrust and arched back, nearly on the verge of another orgasm. Cat placed a hand on Kara's hip and Kara rolled back in response.

It was like she couldn't even keep her own body in check. Like everything Cat did just yanked Kara closer to the edge. She gasped and panted and couldn't even stay on her knees.

She felt so hot. Pulled taut like a string, like she was going to break without Cat's continued movement.

“Cat!”

“God, Kara, turn over you overly-muscled body-building beauty.” Cat huffed, “For fucks sake.” She slipped out of Kara and Kara felt the ridges run along her insides.

She wanted it, _wanted, wanted,_ wanted. It was only her years of dedication that got her to listen to Cat. She flipped with a breathy grunt, all her muscles aching, and Cat wasted no time before thrusting right back into her.

“Cat!” Kara cried out and arched back into the bed. She gasped with every slip of the ridges inside her. Her hands curled into the sheets and her legs wrapped around Cat's ass, letting every inch of the dark blue strap-on push into her.

“Cat!” The sheets crumpled in her grip and every muscle screamed from exertion. She squeezed her eyes shut, closed since Cat's first slap against her, and hung desperately to consciousness.

“There” Cat huffed, her breathing nearly as fast as Kara's. “That's all -un- I wanted to -gh- hear.”

Cat shuddered and leaned over Kara. Kara couldn't stop the cacophony of gasps and grunts cascading from her lips. Every movement felt like fire racing through her veins.

The push of Cat's hips, the clenching of her own walls, Cat's voice slipping over her skin...

“Come, come for me Kara.” The growl sounded low next to her ear and Kara arched up before crying out. Cat circled her thumb over her own clit and thrust in until their hips connected and Kara tumbled over the edge, Cat moaning right after her.

Kara shook once, a whole body tremor as Cat's hips lurched against hers, and lapsed into the warm darkness of sleep.

* * *

 

Kara blinked. It was far too bright out but the sun called to her cells so she rolled over. Every part of her was sore.

Kara groaned.

She hadn’t hit sun yet though. Kara rolled over again.

She groaned.

The sun called to her from the window, spilling it’s beautiful, powerful radiation across a surface that Kara had yet to reach.

So she rolled again.

This time she didn’t just groan, she fell out of bed.

This caused copious groaning. However, she’d struck sunlight and the photons sinking into her skin were already making her feel better, like a tiny, cellular massage.

“Kara?”

Kara groaned in reply and heard Cat rush around the bed. “Kara, are you alright?” Cat knelt next to her and laid a hand softly on Kara’s naked shoulder.

Cat blocked the sun. Kara whimpered. She liked the sun.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers tell me what is wrong this instant!” Kara’s eyes whipped open at the barely hidden panic in Cat’s voice. She tried to roll over but the tiny, cellular massaging was gone and apparently Cat enjoyed being rough.

“You fucked me into unconsciousness.” It came out a bit whinier than Kara’d intended but her legs burned like she’d run with Barry until they’d both fallen over.

The hand rubbing at her shoulder stopped and Cat let out a near bark of a laugh. “Well, _I_ wouldn't call that a problem.” Cat humphed and resumed kneading into Kara's back. “Here I thought you were the Girl of Steel. Who knew amazingly rough sex wasn't covered in your invulnerability.”

Kara groaned and twisted her head toward Cat to whine some more, “But I'm not the Girl of Steel right now!”

She watched Cat flip her hand in the air to brush away her comment, “Details”

She pouted, she wanted her sun back and Cat was being a poo. “You're blocking my sunlight,” She grumbled before nuzzling into the ridiculously soft carpet of the bedroom.

Cat just laughed and smoothed out Kara's hair. “I ordered breakfast in copious amounts. I wasn't sure what you'd need after last night.”

Kara rolled over onto her side at that and grinned up at Cat, “I love you.”

She couldn't hear the tiny gasp Cat let out, but the shock was evident enough on her face. Kara didn't squirm though, she knew what she felt.

Cat cleared her throat and covered her mouth with her hand. “Figures you'd say that at the promise of food.”

“I love you, Cat.”

She watched Cat swallow and nod before the woman above her leaned down to kiss her. “I know, darling, and I love you.”

Kara slid her hands up, aiming for Cat's hair, when a twinge in her arms made her gasp. Cat pulled back with concern in her eyes and Kara flopped her arms back onto the rug in defeat. “Can we have breakfast in here?”

Cat grinned and rolled her eyes, “Of course, I suppose I'll be feeding it to you then as well.” Kara's whole face lit up and Cat scoffed.

She stood and Kara tried not to blush at the gaze that raked over her. Cat smirked, “While I will be relieved when your powers are back, I will miss marking you.”

Kara went beet red nearly instantly. Cat snickered and turned to gather their breakfast. It really was quite the spread and Cat leaned from the side of the bed to feed Kara and stay out of her sun.

They were both content to eat and chat quietly, at least until Cat hand-fed Kara a pastry with a wonderful red filling. Because how could Kara resist licking that from Cat's fingers? Cat certainly couldn't resist sliding off the bed to straddle her already eager girlfriend.

Besides, it'd be a waste not to use that filling for its god-given purpose. It looked lovely spread over Cat's breasts.

Kara's powers didn't come back until that evening in the shower. Cat always did pride herself on the skill of her tongue. The breathy gasp that froze the water faucet was a tad problematic though.

Not that Cat noticed until she'd retracted her fingers and stood again. Kara panted against the wall, eyes slammed shut, and Cat had smirked enough that most people would be sent running.

“Mmh, fucked Kara Danvers unconscious and fucked the Girl of Steel conscious. I really am multi-talented.”

Kara huffed and sucked in another deep breath. “Oh, Rao.”

“Mhh, that's not the name you'll be gasping soon.”

“Oh, ooohhh… Cat.”

“Yes, that's the name.”


End file.
